Letters to the Dead
by Hot Tea Addict
Summary: Events unfold three years after the big battle that cause a change in attitude for our dear George. A confused Ginny writes to the Dearly Departed Fred to get things off her chest. Please Read! I'll love you long time.


A/N: Hi there. I don't own these characters and boy does that make me sad. So, this is just a short one shot. I was trying to write something original for fictionpress but I had some writers block so I grabed a notepad and my purple pen and this load came out. It's not very good, but its an idea thats been bouncing around obnoxiously in my head for a long while. I hope it's decent enough to get some good reviews.

* * *

Dear Fred,

It has been three years since you died and I feel like I'm the only one who remembers what happened. Everyone else seems to have simply moved on with their lives, forgetting you aren't here.

Bill and Fleur seem happy, they have a baby girl keeping them extra busy these days. Charlie has found this interesting girl who shares his love of magical creatures, but that isn't why she is interesting. She's having fun at Ron's expense and he seems to think that she is a lesbian. The rest of us know better and expect Charlie to propose any day now. She'll give up the act as soon as he does so as not to confuse Ron even further. Percy comes around a bit, he still acts like an egotistical maniac, but we suffer through. Ron and Hermione have finally given up the charade and admitted thier feelings for each other. We all just wish Ron hadn't blurted it out past his steak-and-kidney pie at dinner. It made the rest of us feel damned awkward. Did I mention that Harry and I are going together again? It is quite serious. I have no doubts that we will be together forever. We'll have a good life, we will. The ministry is finally all sorted out and Harry has a great job. Mum and Dad are well. Mum's still as fussy as ever and Dad found a Hot Air Balloon to tinker with. Mum doesn't know of course.

I guess that just leaves George. He's the real reason I'm writing this. It was expected that everyone else would move on. They had to, but then again you weren't _thier_ other half. When you died George closed off. He sank into a deep depression and just let himself drown in his own desolation until finally we interviened and sought medical attention. He wasn't happy. He said we had betrayed him and spent the next few months raging at anyone who dared to stray within earshot of him. Then, quite suddenly, he went quiet. He didn't speak for over a year. We all began to believe he would never return to his old self, or anything that resembled it. He moved back out of the Burrow and no one could contact himfor over a month. Then we read in the paper that the London branch of Weasly Wizard Weezes was having a grand re-opening. The whole family traveled to London for it and when we got there he was standing front and center, bold as brass. The old George had returned, he was all smiles and laughter, cracking jokes like the old days. The family simply excepted it, saying he had finally found a way to accept your death, but I couldn't believe it. So, I stayed that night until after every other person had gone from the shop and I confronted him. He told me of how everyday since you died he wanted to die too, he wanted to join his other half. But, he ad found something to change all that, a reason to live. When he left the Burrow, George went in search of a noble way to die. Unsuccessful, he found himself wandering the streets of London, where, in the dead of night he bumped into an old friend. He said she was a girl you had both liked but decided neither should have, because it was unfair to the other. The only problem was, you didn't follow the rules. When he bumped into her, which he did in a literal sense, the bundle she was carrying shifted to reveal in the moonlight, an angel. As clear as day he saw in her arms a beautiful redheaded toddler. A little girl. He knew instantly who she must be. A small piece of you lives on in this world, Fred. You have a daughter, and that little angel is the only reason your brother is alive.

Ginny set her quill down next to the letter she had been writing. It was almost two A.M. and she had no idea how to put the rest of her thoughts on paper. It was so bizarre, her being an aunt. She needed sleep, she had been up for hours pondering th happenings of the last week. The discovery of her neice and her brothers vow to be in the little girls life as much as possible so that she would know all about her father. Tomorrow would be another long day, when the rest of the family finally got to hear the news. It was going to be hell and Ginny needed her sleep if she was going to help George explain to thier family something she herself barely understood. Ginny sighed as she rolled up the parchment in front of her. It wasn't as if Fred would know she didn't finish his letter. She added the letter to the large stack of previously unfinished letters in the bottom drawer of her desk that had accumulated over the last three years. It's amazing how much you have to say to someone, once they can't hear your voice or read your words.

A/N: Sorry if it got a bit confusing or something. It was way way early in the the morning when I was writing, In fact it still is way way early. I hope someone out there liked it. Please review. It'll make me happy.


End file.
